Soleil
by Kuroi Suiheisen
Summary: As piores e mais inesperadas situações podem trazer memórias que nós queremos esquecer. E desejos que não deveríamos ter.
1. Chapter 1

"Você deve esquecer isso, Camus."

O ruivo não conseguia tirar os pensamentos da cabeça, enquanto tentava se livrar das cordas que amarravam seus pulsos.

"Abandone seus sentimentos. Eles nunca te levarão a nada."

Mas por mais que tentasse, tudo que conseguia era ferir seus pulsos nos nós apertados. Maldição. Queria sair logo daquela situação, mas sequer conseguia pedir ajuda, devido à mordaça que tapava sua boca.

"A partir de hoje, mais do que nunca, você deve sempre pensar antes de agir. Seja controlado..."

Não podia desistir. Tinha que sair dali.

"... seja frio..."

Manter a calma, como sempre fizera. Mesmo que as cordas não soltassem de formam alguma.

"... aja como um bloco de gelo."

Mesmo que as memórias não o deixassem em paz.

–-/-

O garoto andava pelos corredores luxuosos da instituição, atraindo diversos olhares pelo caminho. Sua bela aparência chamava a atenção. Seus longos cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, contrastavam com sua pele clara e seus olhos cor de bronze. Além disso, a postura séria e elegante só contribuía para a bela imagem.

Ele acabara de chegar àquele internato masculino grego, conhecido pela rígida disciplina e também por ser o colégio para o qual eram mandados os filhos de famílias ricas que os pais não queriam por perto. Ou até mesmo como forma de discipliná-los ou castigá-los, em alguns casos. Camus estava acompanhado de um monitor do colégio, que o levava para seu novo quarto, onde seus pertences já estavam guardados e também onde seu mais novo colega de quarto lhe esperava.

Camus pretendia interagir o mínimo possível com as pessoas daquele lugar. Sabia bem qual era seu dever, e porque seu pai o mandara para lá. Era deveria ser forte, frio e inteligente para, no futuro, poder comandar os negócios da família. Desde aquele dia, o ruivo deveria ser como gelo.

– Aqui, este é seu quarto.- O rapaz mais velho avisou, apontando uma porta com aparência cara e antiga, em um corredor com alguns outros dormitórios.- Seu companheiro o espera lá dentro.

E dizendo isso o monitor se afastou. Durante todo o tempo manteve o rosto sério e rígido, como era de se esperar de um dos estudantes exemplos daquela instituição. Camus estava no lugar certo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu novamente sua expressão era completamente neutra, quase como se de fato não possuísse sentimentos. Abriu então a porta.

–-/-

Camus fechou os olhos, parando de se mover. Tinha que pensar em outra saída, usar o raciocínio e a frieza que lhe eram tão característicos, os mesmos, inclusive, que o puseram naquela situação, machucado, amarrado e amordaçado, preso em um armário pequeno enquanto os demais estudantes dormiam em suas camas.

Uma pontada apertou o coração do rapaz. Não, não podia pensar nele naquele momento, não podia querer que ele o encontrasse. De forma alguma deveria envolvê-lo em tudo aquilo. Sabia como o outro reagiria e sua personalidade dada a exageros só iria atrapalhar.

Mas era mais do que isso. Acima de tudo, não podia permitir que ele se machucasse, principalmente por sua causa.

– Milo...– Camus sussurrou, antes de se deixar vencer pelo cansaço e ser dominado pela inconsciência e pelas lembranças.


	2. Capítulo 1

Camus esperava na sala. Chegara cedo, como fazia desde o primeiro dia de aulas, poucas semanas atrás. Sentava no lugar de sempre. na primeira fileira, ao lado da janela. O ruivo estava com o material aberto, aproveitando para estudar antes da aula começar, como, na verdade, sempre fazia em seus horários livres.

E, também como acontecera nos dias anteriores, suas atividades foram interrompidas de forma abrupta.

– Camus! Você já está estudando de novo! Por que não me esperou para virmos para a sala juntos?

Milo chegava. Um grande sorriso iluminando seu rosto e seus belos olhos azuis. Ele possuía longos cabelos loiros, cacheados e sedosos, que dariam inveja a muitas mulheres, mas não tiravam a aparência claramente masculina e belíssima. E incrivelmente sedutora. Mesmo quando não queria, Milo parecia ter uma aura prórpia que envolvia as pessoas e fazia com que muitos caíssem de amores por eles.

Camus respirou fundo, fechando o livro a sua frente. Sabia, por experiência própria, que não seria mais capaz de estudar dali para a frente.

– Bom dia, Milo.- respondeu polidamente, mirando o outro de forma inexpressiva.

O loiro soltou um muxoxo. Já estava se acostumando com o jeito frio do companheiro de quarto, mas isso não queria dizer que iria aceitar facilmente que o outro agisse tão indiferentemente consigo.

Ele sentou-se atrás do amigo, da mesma forma que fez no primeiro dia de aula do ruivo. Antes disso Milo sentava-se no meio da sala. Lá costumava conversar com seus vários amigos, e prestar quase nenhuma atenção às aulas, na verdade, mas desde a chegada de Camus, sentia-se na obrigação de fazer com que ele se enturmasse.

E fora isso, ele começava a gostar de ficar perto do aquariano. Mesmo que se sentisse ignorado pelas maneiras sérias do outro, ele achava divertido tentar fazer com que o amigo perdesse a pose. Além disso, Camus era uma pessoa bastante interessante. Era inteligente e racional ao extremo, de uma forma que Milo tinha que admitir que até admirava um pouco, embora também achasse bem chato na maior parte do tempo.

–"E lindo."- O escorpiano pensou, deixando que um sorriso charmoso surgisse em um dos cantos da boca, enquanto olhava para o outro. Se este percebeu a mudança, não demonstrou.

– Diz logo, Camus.- Milo falou lentamente, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa, a cabeça sobre uma das mãos, meio de lado, da forma bastante sedutora que parecia natural ao loiro.- Por que não me esperou.

– Eu avisei que estava saindo, mas você continuou a dormir. Além disso, eu precisava estudar.- O ruivo respondeu e virou-se para a frente, com a entrada do professor que começaria a aula.

Milo deitou a cabeça em cima dos braços, sobre a mesa, ignorando o docente, mas não perdeu o sorriso dos lábios. Ainda se lembrava como fora seu primeiro encontro com o aquariano...

–-/-

Acabara de sair a classificação dos alunos em relação às provas que fizeram. Um amontoado de estudantes estava em frente ao grande e pomposo quadro de assunto gerais, bem na entrada da escola, no meio de duas grandes escadarias que levavam a outros andares. Pouco afastado do quadro, mas mirando-o com ódio, estava um garoto de cabelos loiros desarrumados. Sua postura era séria e rígida, e sua aparência bastante imponente, com traços fortes.

Olhava, mais precisamente, para a parte superior do quadro, onde estavam listados os primeiros colocados. Onde seu nome estava em segundo lugar. Estudava naquele colégio desde o primeiro ano e desde aquela época sempre fora o primeiro colocado. Admirado por muitos e um dos mais talentosos dentre aqueles que herdariam o nome de suas famílias.

Mais do que isso, ele entendia como as coisas funcionavam naquele internato. Aprendera desde cedo que lá só fortes sobreviviam e cada um precisa lutar pelo seu lugar.

E então, como se soubesse que estavam pensando nele, a razão de sua raiva desceu as escadas. Estava com a expressão calma e neutra de sempre, mas seu jeito sério era diferente do da maioria dos estudantes. Ele possuía gestos elegante e precisos e uma aura quase mística que passava um ar de superioridade, mas não de arrogância. Como se ele estivesse em cima de um pedestal de gelo ao qual só se podia admirar.

Além disso, o ruivo vinha acompanhado de uma das últimas pessoas que se poderia imaginar para quem não convivesse com os dois. O belíssimo loiro era praticamente o oposto do aquariano a seu lado. Popular, com muitos amigos e que vivia intensamente suas emoções, além de um conquistador nato. Para os que o conheciam melhor, também sabiam que era um dos melhores amigos que se podia ter, se preocupava sinceramente com as pessoas ao seu redor, muitas vezes mais do que consigo mesmo, e costumava tomar as dores dos outros para si.

Camus terminou de descer as escadas e observou a lista de nomes. Algumas pessoas vieram cumprimentá-lo e parabenizá-lo pela colocação, enquanto muitos outros só observavam de longe. Era realmente impressionante que um aluno novo aparecesse e roubasse o "trono" do melhor estudante da instituição.

– Camus, eu consegui!- Milo exclamou, verdadeiramente feliz. E, embora os sorrisos do escorpiano fossem frequentes, aquele, de alguma forma, parecia mais sincero e bonito que os demais, sem nenhuma malícia, quase inocente.- Obrigado!- E então se atirou nos braços do outro, abraçando o ruivo.

E, por estar abraçado ao amigo, Milo perdeu duas reações bastante raras no ruivos. Primeiro ele se surpreendeu um pouco com os movimentos do outro. Em geral, aquele era o jeito natural do loiro reagir, então não entendia bem por que se surpreendeu. mas aquele abraço parecia diferente para ele. Então esboçou um pequeno sorriso e retribuiu o abraço.

– Não foi nada.- Falou.- Eu só fiz com que estudasse, o resto você conseguiu sozinho.

Então Milo se afastou e aquele momento estranho e bom parecia ter acabado.

– Aliás, meus parabéns! Sabia que você iria se sair bem, mas não imaginava que seria o primeiro colocado.- Milo sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos da forma que sabia que Camus detestava.

Esse se afastou com um olhar de reprovação, e ambos seguiram seu caminho, sem perceberem atrás de si o olhar de verdadeiro ódio que lhes era direcionado.

–-/-

Quando abriu a porta, Camus encontrou um quarto grande e organizado, embora não tão requintado quanto o que possuía em sua casa. não que ele se importasse, nunca precisou de grandes luxos.

Havia duas camas em paredes opostas. Sobre uma delas estavam suas malas, eperando por ele, mas, o que verdadeiramente chamou sua atenção, foi a pessoa sobre a outra cama, seu novo companheiro de quarto. Um garoto loiro e com belos olhos azuis, que demonstraram inicialmente surpresa e depois algo com que Camus não estava muito acostumado até então, mas que conseguiu identificar: era um olhar ligeiramente malicioso, acompanhado de um sorriso que ele sabia que faria as pernas de muitas garotas e até de alguns garotos tremerem. Então naquele momento soube que estava diante de um conquistador nato.

–"Problemas."- Camus pensou antes de adentrar no aposento, dirigindo-se até o outro rapaz, para se apresentar.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo. Chamo-me Camus e serei seu companheiro de quarto de agora em diante.- disse polidamente, sem alterar a expressão, como sabia que esperavam dele, estendendo a mão para o escorpiano.

O sorriso de Milo mudou e ele pareceu divertido, perdendo a maldade do olhar e parecendo mais um pouco mais um adolescente daquele momento.

– Ah, oi Camus. Eu sou o Milo, prazer em conhecê-lo. E você não precisa ser tão sério assim, se bem que pelo padrão desse lugar, acho que não vai adiantar muito falar isso.- E riu.

Camus se incomodou com as palavras do outro, mas não deixou transparecer. Pouco importava o que ele acharia de si, desde que não o atrapalhasse.

– De qualquer forma.- o loiro continuou.- Por que seus pais o mandaram para cá, hein? Geralmente só fazem isso quando querem se livrar de alguma forma dos filhos.

E por mais que a voz de Milo fosse provocativa, o aquariano não deixou de notar certa amargura naquelas palavras. E também se irritou um pouco mais com o outro. Até achou estranho, em geral, quando não gostava das palavras ou atitudes de alguém e sabia que aquilo não iria afetá-lo, conseguia ignorar facilmente a pessoa, mas com Milo não estava sendo tão fácil. Talvez porque ainda não se acostumara com o ambiente e, por mais que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, também não se recuperara totalmente dos últimos acontecimentos que o levaram para a Grécia.

– Ei, não precisa me ignorar. Desculpe, não quis exagerar, estava só brincando.- E Milo, que ainda não conhecia o jeito de Camus, ao ver este de costas arrumando suas coisas sem respondê-lo sentiu-se extremamente culpado pelo que dissera.

Deixou-se envolver pela beleza do ruivo e pela vontade de provocá-lo, mas sabia que as palavras que dissera eram o ponto fraco de vários dos filhos de famílias ricas que estudavam lá, talvez até o seu próprio, para ser sincero.

Camus então virou-se. Sentiu o tom de pena na voz do outro e aquilo atingiu seu orgulho. Quando olhou para o escorpiano seu olhar era o mais frio que este já vira alguma vez em sua vida, tanto que ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

– Por que você está aqui? Não acha que deveria falar de si mesmo antes de perguntar sobre os outros?- E a voz fazia jus àquele olhar.

Em um primeiro momento Milo sentiu-se intimidado, tanto que demorou a responder. No entanto, ele também era orgulhoso, bem mais que o ruivo na verdade, e não deixaria aquilo por menos.

– Se quer saber, meu pais me mandaram embora quando me encontraram transando com um cara em meu quarto.- falou, desafiador.

E, por mais controlado que Camus fosse, ele não conseguiu deixar de ruborizar com aquela informação. Não ajudava em nada o fato de sua pele ser tão clara. Já Milo achou aquilo extremamente ecantador. A forma como o outro continuava com a expressão indiferente, apesar de suas bochechas assumirem uma cor que combinava com seus cabelos. Teve que se segurar para não assediar naquele momento mesmo seu mais novo colega de quarto. Mas Milo, por mais que gostasse de jogos de sedução, não era o tipo de pessoa que faria algo assim sabendo que o outro se sentiria desconfortável.

– Mas deixa isso pra lá.- Na verdade, Milo falou sem pensar direito no que dizia. O fato era que ele próprio não queria entrar naquele assunto.- Vai, me fala mais sobre você.

E o sorriso alegre de um adolescente voltou ao rosto do loiro. Camus respirou fundo, já prevendo que teria muito trabalho ao lidar com seu colega de quarto. Pelo menos ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Pode notar em suas atitudes que, apesar do jeito provocador, o escorpiano realmente parecia se importar com ele, apesar de sequer conhecê-lo.

E assim a conversa continuou. Camus, apesar de frio, não se importava de responder as perguntas do outro e aos poucos eles foram se conhecendo melhor e, com o passar dos dias, tornaram-se amigos...


End file.
